Down the Rain
by FreeToLive603
Summary: Tori and Beck find solace in each other when they need, but can the rain draw them closer than that? Oneshot. Rated K.


**Down the Rain**

**Author's Note:** Tried to write with some symbolism, but I might have made too much of an effort, so it might sound forced. Either way, I hope you like this! Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p>Beck's clunky steps made indents into the dark muck, freshly wet after a rain shower. The gray sky seemed to shield him from the happiness of a better day. He and Jade had finally called it quits three weeks ago, but a two and a half year relationship is not so easily forgotten.<p>

The depressed teen hugged his black overcoat tighter, wondering why he chose to walk on such a horrible day. Suddenly, his head moved up to pore into two fiery orbs, a sharp contrast to the ice he had grown accustomed to seeing. The fire hoarder stared at him, long, hard, and disappointed.

Her melodic voice sang his name, repeatedly, until he released his strength and engulfed himself in her arms. She seemed to step back before understanding that the sunshine she exuded was all he needed to push away the clouds. She whispered, "Are you alright?" He didn't move, holding onto her tighter. Her thinner frame and submissive nature would still allow him to recall the unconventional Jade because, let's face it, he missed the proximity to a beautiful female.

"Tori," he said, finally moving back. She looked at him sympathetically and expectantly, as if the looming blackness of sorrow would be poured out in one breath. His rain came slowly, though. One droplet at a time. "I feel different."

The mixed beauty led him over to a bench and sat beside him. She longed to hold his hand, but refused to. He wanted her to talk; she didn't want to speak out of line. Soon enough, silence and stares were all that remained. She ended up mumbling, "The pain won't last forever, Beck. Things always happen for a reason."

He couldn't take any more unreasonable, optimistic advice and blew up at her. "No, they don't! And I don't need little Miss Make It Shine to tell me it'll be alright! Jade and I are NEVER getting back together...never."

Tori's eyes slightly indicated her hurt. Beck apologized moments later, but knew his crude name would never leave her mind.

She merely stayed seated beside him. Even while the sky cried for her.

.

She brought sparkle to his dull and dim RV. They became habituated to each other, like the adage, two peas in a pod. She was right. Things did happen for a reason. But he still always wished that he never called her that name...because she hurt, too. She hurt because of a monster like Lucas. What a dumb name.

Tori was lying on his bed as he sat on the couch, watching her cry, letting the tears stain her beautiful cheek and make their way down her neck to wet the deep green of her blouse. He had never seen tears so marvelous or enticing. Yet, he kept his distance for as long as he could because he didn't want to rain on her. This time, Beck was the ground, and Tori was the rain.

Her tears glistened as the night sky and another bout of thunder knocked out his lights.

Beck swiftly sat at her side, unable to make out the exact appearance of her face. It was alright because he could feel her face underneath his hands, and he could let his lips graze her hair.

"Beck..." she shuddered.

"I'm sorry that I never saw the real you. That you're not just little Miss Make It Shine." His voice was regretful, almost teary. He owed more to the objective girl who stood by him through thick and thin.

Her eyebrows quirked, but he didn't know. He was too busy hoping for the lights to come back on and to see a smile on her face.

They never did.

.

His hands held hers. He had never officially asked her out; it just happened. They flew in their own little rainy world, oblivious to everyone else's presence.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Where?"

"First, your house. Then, I have a surprise," Beck grinned mischievously.

Tori tried to tickle him against the lockers. "Tell me, Beck. Where?" she giggled.

Andre and Cat had walked over to ask the two to hang out. They waited for a few minutes before giving up and leaving.

Tori hadn't let Beck go, and he helplessly kept pleading her name. He adeptly caught hold of her waist and spun her into his arms. The two were laughing their heads off, leaning against each other and the lockers as a back support.

Swirls of red and pink flew around in Tori's head. Beck turned his head and gave her a saccharine kiss, so sweet Jade would probably throw up if she saw.

.

Tori and Beck were sitting in a fancy restaurant, their legs occassionally twining. He'd send her a smirk that no one else would be able to catch, and her heart would beat just a little faster. Tori still didn't know why he had chosen this date to be special and occassionally asked him. Beck's simple response was, "You'll find out in time."

And two hours after the dinner, the couple was lain on a blanket on Beck's yard. Tori's hair was strewn across his chest, and he held her close, closer than he thought he could. She fidgeted with his red tie because he just looked so fantastic in red. His hands ran up and down the back of her short emerald dress with the cuts exposing her lightly tan skin. He tickled her scalp with his lips, and she kissed his neck. Nothing could seem more perfect.

A drop hit her head. "Beck. It's about to rain."

He stared at her. "Don't you like the rain?"

"I certainly don't like the idea of getting pneumonia!" her worried voice exclaimed.

The skies poured the wetness onto their skin. Tori jumped up, about to run, but Beck caught onto her. The cream from the moon and pale yellow from the streetlight were the only visible illuminations in the vicinity. Her eyes screamed a deathly white, threatening to punch him flat in the nose if he didn't let her get dry.

The rain yelled, not willing to lose to the rage in Tori's eyes. Beck stood up and brought her close.

"This is what I've been waiting for all night," he said intently. "Tori, the rain you see tonight is the most beautiful thing in the world. You see, I fell in love with you in the rain." Tori's mouth opened slightly, the brown of her hair sticking to her bare skin. "Because you understand me and make me laugh and are just so beautiful as a person, I couldn't help but want to make this as special as possible. A storm of water brought me to you, and I wanted to let you know this under another: I love you. I love you so much."

Tori's tears blended with the rain dripping down her skin, and even though they looked ridiculous - two teenagers dressed up formally in the rain, one of them crying hard - she couldn't help but say the rainy words back. "Beck Oliver, you are the most wonderful person I could ever know. I love you, you mushy, romantic freak," she joked through her tears.

They kissed each other, finally succumbing to what they were meant to be all along. And the white and blue lifted these two into the air for another spin of love.


End file.
